The Dueling Soldier and the Ballerina
by Animecartoonlover36
Summary: A tin soldier named Yuma meets a toy ballerina named Kotori. They fall in love with each other at first sight. But when an evil jack-in-the-box named Kaito knocks Yuma outside in the rain, can he get back to Kotori? Or will he be lost outside forever?


Falling Down into the Rain

Hey everyone! Here's another story. I decided to write this when I was watching one of my favorite videos from when I was a kid. It's called The Steadfast Tin Soldier. It's the version in Fantasia 2000. Anyway, I don't own Yuma, Kotori, and the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, or Fantasia 2000. The story line of The Steadfast Tin Soldier does not belong to me either. I do own the dialogue in the story because I made it up. You can find the difference between this if you watch The Steadfast Tin Soldier. P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

* * *

><p>In a little town far away, it was raining. The rain poured down, washing the little town clean. Meanwhile, in one of the houses, lived a young boy with his mother. It was his birthday today and he celebrated it happily, despite the rain. His mother had bought him 5 tin soldiers for his birthday. Happy, the boy thanked his Mom and raced upstairs to play with his new toys. A few hours later, his mother came up and told him that it was time for bed.<p>

The boy did what he was told and placed the tin soldiers back into their box. He then placed the box on the table with his other toys and went to bed. It was quiet in the house for a couple of hours. Suddenly, when the clock struck midnight, the toys began to wake up and move around. One of the toys that woke up, was a toy ballerina named Kotori. She had dark, short green hair and had it tied up into a bun at the left side of her head with a maroon red ribbon. She also wore a light green ballet dress with matching ballet shoes.

Kotori yawned and stretched her arms out. "Ah, another great day to practice ballet." she said happily. She then began to twirl around, practicing her moves. Meanwhile, another one of the toys was waking up. It was a toy jack-in-the-box named Kaito. He had blond hair that was curled into a point with a dark green spiked front. He also wore a red and white jester hat. After waking up, he looked over at Kotori and grinned fiendishly. _"Here's my chance!" _he muttered, rubbing his hands together.

Kaito quietly bent down his head and grabbed Kotori's hand. Startled, Kotori quickly turned her head towards him. "Hello, my sweet." Kaito murmured, kissing her hand. Kotori tugged her hand away from him and just ignored him while twirling away. "Grrr…" he growled, frowning. Meanwhile, the toy tin soldiers were rising out of their box. "Come on, guys! Time to explore this new place." the leader, Shark, commanded. The other three tin soldiers quickly got up and followed him. The first soldier was named Takashi, the second was named Tokunosuke, and the third was named Tetsuo.

The last tin soldier tried to get up, but couldn't at first. He finally jumped out onto his feet. Or should I say, foot. He looked at his comrades and quickly followed them. During that, Kaito was about to grab Kotori when he noticed the tin soldiers passing by. _"Huh? New toys..." _he said to himself. He looked at them weirdly and watched as they walked up the xylophone. He decided to hide in his box and see what would happen. The fifth tin soldier quickly ran after his friends. "Wait for me!" he cried out. He finally reached them but accidently bumped into his friend, Tetsuo.

He watched in horror as Tetsuo fell down onto the others, causing them to fall down too. They quickly jumped onto their feet and Shark glared meanly at him. "Yuma! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at him, frowning. "Sorry…" Yuma apologized, scratching his head. "Sorry doesn't cut it! If you're going to be clumsy like last time, then go back to the box and stay there!" Shark snapped at him. "Come on, guys. Let's go!" he shouted, walking away. The others obeyed him and followed. Tetsuo looked at Yuma sadly before walking away like the others.

"_Shark's right. You're too clumsy and very different." _Yuma told himself. Yuma was different from his other comrades. His soldier outfit was black and red instead of white and red. His hat was removable because of his weird, black and red spiky hair and he was also missing his left leg. Even though the boy liked playing with him the most, he still felt strange. He looked down at the floor in sadness. Suddenly, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Yuma looked towards his left and spotted Kotori. She was in a still position with her arm stretched out toward him. He looked down at her feet and saw that she had one leg. His eyes widened as he looked at his own leg. He then realized that she was like him! Yuma grinned and jumped down onto the dance platform.

The sound of him hitting the floor caused Kotori to look up from her stance. "H…Hi, my name's Yuma." Yuma told her, smiling. "Oh, hi. My name's Kotori. It's nice to meet you." Kotori replied. It was quiet for a while. Yuma looked around and found a rose bush next to him. He bent down and plucked one of the dark red roses. "Here! Have a rose." Yuma said, showing her the rose. Kotori looked at him in surprise and smiled. When Kaito saw that, his eyes widened. Kotori slowly lowered her other leg from her position to the floor.

When Yuma noticed her other leg, he was surprised and embarrassed at the same time. _"Oh no, I made a mistake again!" _he cried out in his head. He quickly looked away and closed his eyes. _"What? Why is Yuma sad all of a sudden?" _Kotori wondered, confused. She then realized what had happened and she felt bad. _"What can I do to cheer him up?" _she asked herself. She pondered a bit and then smiled. She stretched her hand out and slowly pulled the rose out of Yuma's hand. Feeling the rose slip out of his hand, Yuma opened his eyes and looked up.

Kotori sniffed the rose and looked at Yuma. "Thank you for the rose." she said, cheerfully. Yuma looked at her in surprise and then grinned. Kotori carefully tucked the rose at the waist of her dress. She then stuck her hand out towards Yuma. Yuma was about to take her hand and kiss it when she twirled away from him. Kotori tapped him on the shoulder and twirled away again. "You can't catch me!" she teased playfully. Kaito growled and silently moved his box closer.

Yuma smirked and decided to play along with Kotori's little game. He quietly walked towards her. When she looked back, he quickly moved out of her sight. _"Huh? Where did he go?" _she wondered, confused. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Kotori quickly turned around but didn't see him behind her. She could still feel him tapping her shoulder so she twirled around and around but still couldn't see him. Suddenly, Kotori came face to face with Yuma and stopped. Kotori could feel a warm feeling in her chest and so did Yuma when their faces were really close.

Kotori backed up a little and walked to Yuma's right side. Yuma knelt down onto his leg and looked into Kotori's hazel eyes. Kotori looked into Yuma's red eyes too and began to stretch her hand out to him. Just when their hands were about to touch, Kaito sprang from his box. "Stay away from her! She's mine!" Kaito spat, grabbing Yuma. Kotori looked at them with shock and quickly scanned the floor for something to hit Kaito with. She spotted one of the toy rubber balls rolling towards her and hoisted it up into her hands.

She then threw it up at Kaito and it struck him in the face, causing him to drop Yuma. Yuma fell down onto the hard table which caused his hat to fly right off his head. "Why you little…" Kaito grumbled, grabbing a glass cup. He then slammed the cup over Kotori, trapping her inside. "No! Let me out!" Kotori shouted, banging on the glass. "Kotori!" Yuma yelled out, worried. Kaito hopped towards him, his face controlled with fury. Yuma quickly jumped up the wooden blocks and faced Kaito with his rifle, ready to fight.

When Kaito reached Yuma, he started to try to make him fall from the tower of bricks. Yuma dodged every swipe and hit Kaito's nose with his rifle, causing his nose to spin around. Kaito screamed in anger and finally hit Yuma off the tower. One of the blocks fell into the fireplace while Yuma just barely avoided it. Kotori looked at the fight with a worried look on her face. Yuma bounced off the windowsill and fell out of the window. Fortunately, his rifle stuck into the wood of the open window and he just hung there.

He quickly got back onto the windowsill and pulled his rifle out of the wood. Suddenly, a wooden block knocked the window open. He turned around and found Kaito throwing blocks at him, trying to knock him outside. Yuma carefully dodged the wooden blocks and swung his rifle at them. One of the blocks got hit by his rifle and was sent flying towards Kaito. It connected with his face, causing his hat to fall right off. Kaito felt his head and realized his hat had fallen off. Kotori, who was watching, couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "Hah! Kaito, you'll never get me!" Yuma teased, twirling his rifle.

Kaito got really furious and quickly looked for something big to throw at Yuma. He smiled sinisterly and grabbed a block shaped like a boat. "Try and dodge this!" Kaito shouted, throwing it with all his strength. Yuma tried to dodge the huge block but couldn't. He gasped as the block knocked him off the windowsill and into the streets below.

Kotori watched in horror and clasped her hands on her mouth. "Yuma!" she screamed. Kaito just grinned evilly and laughed. "Hah! I finally got rid of that pest!" he said, cheerfully. Kotori just stared at the spot where Yuma had been before, shock written on her face. She then started to sob for the loss of her love, Yuma.

* * *

><p>I decided to cut this short because you can't really fit a whole story in just one chapter. Also, I hope you don't mind me using Kaito as the villain. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review and bye!<p> 


End file.
